THE Shower
by Aletto
Summary: pick two twins, a pretty gryffindor and put them in the most suggestive shower ever seen.. what will happen? oneshot!


**_so, here I am, my very first fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy it and excuse my grammar errors..  
reviews, goods and bads, will be veeery appreciated!  
thanks!_**

**_title: _**_THE Shower_**_  
_****_rated: _**_M  
_**_warnings: _**_as the rating may suggest, it contains explicit sex situations, twincest and rather mild swearing. don't like it, don't read it ;)  
_**_description:_**_ take two twins, a pretty gryffindor and put them in the shower of your dreams.. what will happen? oneshot!_

_**disclaimer: all the characters belong to J. K. Rowling!**  
_

She watched as they quietly made their way back to the dormitories: they had blurry eyes and long pale faces, definitely not those of someone whose day has been good.  
Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. Seeing them so depressed didn't make her feel any better.  
She decided that she would have tried to cheer them up later, when they would've eventually shown their faces again in the common room.  
What else could she do, otherwise?  
She couldn't climb the stairs, up to the boy's dorm..  
Well, technically speaking, she could.. every girl could do that. But she didn't think it was the smartest move either: intruding into a room with two half naked, healthy, sportive boys whose hormones were as storming as ever..  
No, no, it wasn't a smart move.  
She decided to take a shower, trying to kill some time instead of going down to the feast with all the other students, with the hope to find something more intelligent to do or say later to the twins..

The girls bathroom was empty and neat as ever, not a single bottle of shampoo out of place.  
She liked that room, even more than her bedroom or the common room: it was big, spacious, and not as cosy as the other rooms were, with white walls and white and green furniture that made the room glow in a kind of unnatural light.  
And there was the shower!  
It wasn't just a normal shower, like any other shower in any other bathroom.. it was THE Shower with capital letter!  
She undressed, already anticipating the delicious feeling of the hot jet of water massaging her bare skin, and got into the shower, located far in the corner of the bathroom.  
It was the largest shower she had ever seen, with two huge smooth crystal walls, while the other two had been bewitched to look like a natural wall of dark rock, with little springs of water running down of it like real cascades.  
She entered the small ambience, opening the taps as she went and breathing deeply the sweet perfume of wet grass that came from the wall of rock.  
There was nothing in the whole world as relaxing as that shower..  
She let the water run down her body, enjoying the feeling of the hot caress, when a sudden noise, completely different from the chirping sound of the magical birds that echoed inside the room, made her start.  
There were voices, behind the bathroom door, male voices that she couldn't recognize at once..  
They were talking in a low voice, but one of them had just given a kind of shriek, and that was what had made her jump.  
Must've been Fred and George discussing in their room, Hermione thought, as she tried to relax again, concentrating on the sound of water and birds inside the shower.  
That was real magic..

This time she didn't hear the door's lock click open, nor she saw the two figures slipping quickly inside and closing the door behind them.  
And they simply didn't notice her inside the shower: the hot steam clouded the screens and made the whole bathroom look like a foggy Scottish land or some sort of Turkish bath.  
They giggled excited. How long they've been dreaming about that bathroom! They have always seen it from the outside, from the landing of the boys staircase, but had never been allowed in.  
They quickly slipped out of their clothes, heading to the shower.  
As they opened the crystal door, they noticed there was something wrong: why the water was already running? It didn't make sense, the common room was completely empty and, as far as they knew, all the girls were having fun down in the great hall at the feast..  
Well actually everybody was having fun down there, everybody but them.  
They entered in the shower anyway, regretting a second too late of their action.  
A piercing scream made them jump against the glass wall.

- w-what the hell are you two doing in here? - the girl screamed.

They felt their skin turning bright red.  
The girl was naked, obviously, and was staring at them with murderous brown eyes while trying to cover her body with the hands.

- Oh, God we.. we're sorry! - started Fred, covering both his eyes and his nudity.

- we thought you were down.. - continued George

- with the others, Herimone.. -

- we just wanted.. -

- to take a shower here.. -

Fred took a glance at the girl through his spread fingers: she looked more puzzled than ever.

- but why? Why here? - she argued, still under the hot jet of water that was trickling down her skin.  
- don't you guys have a shower? -

- well, technically speaking.. – tried to explain George – our bathroom isn't as beautiful as this, we don't have such a cool shower and.. -

Fred saw his brother blushing violently and noticed with slight surprise he was as aroused as was him.  
But, seriously, how could someone remain unaffected with such a girl, _naked_, in front of the eyes?  
They were thinking exactly the same thing, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

- and.. what? - she enquired.

She didn't seem angry anymore, on the contrary: it looked as if she was enjoying a lot teasing them. Maybe she had understood more than it had seemed..  
She was waiting for an answer.  
Fred took all his courage and moved his hand away from his eyes. It couldn't possibly go worse than how the whole day had already gone..

- and here there's better company.. - he blurted out.

George looked at him quite surprised.  
Hermione just stood there, trying to grasp what he had just said, or maybe just not knowing how to reply.  
She was so cute, even under shock: her dark eyes were huge and shiny and her bright red cheeks were framed by the brown silky wet hair.  
Fred moved some steps in her directions, cautiously, never letting his eyes left hers, and felt his brother doing the same behind him, until they were just inches away from her.  
Her breath was uneven, but her eyes shined like wild stars as she closed the distance between her and the two of them with a steady step, putting a hand on each flat chest and stroking lightly.

- are you sure you wouldn't prefer some of yours teammates? - she smirked, trailing George's neckline with the tip of her nose.

They both sniggered. Who on earth would have ever traded such a beautiful girl with some sweaty, stinky men?  
Fred shifted from her side to her back, his hands lingering on her soft shoulders while placing little soft kisses from her collarbone to her jaw.

- sure.. - he murmured in a low voice in her right ear, feeling a shiver running through her wet body.

George put his hands on her waist and pressed his own body against hers, whispering in her left ear.

- sure.. -

Hermione let out a quiet moan, feeling George's erection pressed against her thigh while Fred's warm, big hands had already started rubbing circles on her back and shoulders, sending shivers all over her spine.  
How could she resist two gorgeous men like them?  
She stood on the tiptoes, pressing even more her body against George's one, brushing his nose with her slightly parted lips, planting a trail of hot kisses from his jaw line to his red mouth.  
His lips tasted of honey and cinnamon, tasted of something good, sweet and familiar, something that, somehow, she had always been looking for, and Hermione couldn't stop kissing them, gently tasting them with the tip of her tongue, begging them to open and let her in, while entangling her fingers in those fabulous silky red hair.  
That was George's turn to moan in pleasure, as he tasted Hermione on his lips, exploring her mouth with his tongue, intrigued by her bitter yet exotic taste, something like coffee and vanilla, while his hands roamed through her smooth curvy body, searching at the same time for his brother warmth.  
Fred had his eyes closed, savouring Hermione's skin, when a warm hand started caressing his own back. He could have recognised that hand through a million: he couldn't mistake his brother touch, his big hand, the way he traced every single muscle on his back with that delicate touch of his..  
Hermione stopped kissing George, turning around to kiss Fred instead.  
His lips were.. so different, from those of his twin..  
How could it ever be that two brothers, so alike in the appearance, tasted like two completely different people?  
She had fallen for the twins the very first day she had met them, years before, when she was only a little girl that had been sorted into Gryffindor and they had cheered her up, and had been dreaming about kissing those beautiful lips since the third year.. and only now she realized how actually great it was.  
Fred tasted like something prohibited, spiced, almost salty, his kisses felt like the tide, rushing into her mouth and leaving her just his salty taste and the greedy need of another kiss. Simply addicting.  
He tempted her lips with his flicking tongue, biting her lower swollen lip and making her moan in pleasure.  
She buried her nails into Fred's shoulder when she felt his hands move to her breasts, caressing them, rubbing the hardening nipples, squeezing them so hard to make her scream in delight, while George moved his hands to the south of her body, burning the skin of her thighs with every his touch.  
He had resumed his brother past work, kissing and biting every inch of Hermione's skin he could put his mouth on, while caressing her waist, hips, and then her soft thighs, feeling her shiver in pleasure as he parted them slightly.  
George rubbed his own erection against her backside, making her wince and moan a little bit louder against his brother's lips.  
He had never imagined he would really do something like that.. he had always dreamed about it, but have never dared to think it would actually become true. The little, beautiful know-it-all moaning between his arms..  
He searched for his brother's eyes: they were closed, but at the very moment he looked at him Fred opened his eyes, staring back into the green ones of George.  
George loved those eyes, and felt the urge to pass his right hand through his brother hair, stroking gently his red locks the way he liked, while with the left one he parted a little more Hermione's thighs.  
He made his hand slide over her smooth inner thigh, up to the junction, through her soft dark curls.  
She moaned louder, craning her neck towards him, searching desperately for his mouth to kiss, while her hands roamed wildly over his brother chest, squeezing his muscles and nipples and making him gasp.  
George bent down to kiss her, his hand never leaving her warm folds, brushing over her clit with small circular movements, and teasing her already wet lips.  
Hermione suppressed a scream when she felt George's fingers teasing her, making the heat in her abdomen increase, making her almost beg for release.

- George.. please.. - she gasped, feeling one long finger slide inside of her.

Fred looked at his brother as he smirked over her shoulder: he was making her go crazy, and wanted him to be a part of it too.  
He took the chance and started kissing his way down from Hermione's jaw to her chest, where he captured one of her pink nipples and started sucking greedily.  
She felt so good.. she tasted like the most delicious thing in the world. He sucked harder at her nipple, teasing the other one with the hand, happy of the moan that escaped Hermione's lips.  
When he felt satisfied with the work he had done, he resumed his trail of kisses, kneeling on the wet floor to kiss her flat stomach, playing with her sensitive navel and flicking his tongue inside of it.  
By the time he reached her lower abdomen she was heavily panting, and he saw that his brother had already plunged a third fingers inside her, scissoring and pumping quite fast, and making her squirm at his every slight movement.  
Fred bent his head a little lower, kissing a few times his brother hand before moving to the exposed clit and starting licking it slowly with circular moves.

- a-aaahhh! -

Hermione screamed when she felt that teasing tongue licking her clit combined with that devilish movement of George's fingers inside of her, knowing she wouldn't last much longer.  
She stretched back her arm to reach the hard cock she could feel pressing her backside, gently grabbing it between her fingers.  
She felt George stiffen and slowing down the pace of his fingers, letting out a moan of approval when she started stroking his quite long shaft with slow regular movements.  
But as Fred began sucking her, making her insides squirm with desire, her hand began to move faster, and George suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from his body.  
She looked confused at him, but he smiled wickedly back at her.

- just enjoy yourself, 'Mione - he purred in her ear.

She did as she was told, and entangled her hands in the twins hair.

- good girl.. - George growled, slipping once again his fingers inside her drenched folds.

He started scissoring them, stretching her inner muscles, while pumping it as fast as he could without hitting his brother, that was still kneeling in front of her, licking her soft flesh and his hand at the same time.  
When he finally found the sensitive spot he was looking for, she arched her back against his chest, gasping for air as her muscles tensed.  
He knew she was about to come, and merciless hit that spot again and again.

- oooh.. G-George.. - she cried.

She was so beautiful, with her back arched, drops of hot water trickling down her chest, eyes closed with pleasure, and those beautiful, soft, red lips parted in a silent moan.

- come for us, Hermione - he whispered in her ears, feeling her walls clamping around his fingers.

She couldn't resist one second more.  
When he murmured those words in her ear, hitting again that little sensitive spot inside of her, she felt a wave of overwhelming pleasure coming from her abdomen and spreading through her whole body with such a force, that she felt her knees buckling.

- a-aaah.. Fred .. yeeees... George... a-aaah... a-aaahhh ... yeeeesss..! -

She felt a pair of strong arms supporting her, and mentally thanked George for not letting her fall.  
He held her pressed to his own body, sweetly stroking her hair with his right hand.

- do you feel alright? - he asked.

- are you kidding? -

Fred's lips stopped her outburst of laughter just in time.  
She felt a different taste in his mouth, stronger and more bitter.

- you taste delicious, you know? – he whispered against her lips, making her shiver again.

- really? – George's voice intruded – let me taste her.. -

Fred stopped kissing her lips, and with a swift move took his brother left hand, holding it in front of his own mouth.  
George's green eyes were full of lust and desire, and Fred grinned wickedly before kissing his brother fingers.  
They were all covered with in Hermione's juice, and he started to lick it greedily, flicking his tongue around each finger, before putting the tip of first and middle ones in his mouth.  
Still sucking gently, he lowered a bit his head, burying completely the fingers inside his mouth, watching as his brother closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned quietly.  
He moved his head up and down sucking those fingers a few times before letting them go with a slight pop.  
George was moaning a bit louder now, still stroking Hermione's wet body, passing a hand over her breasts and gently squeezing her nipples.  
Fred leaned over his brother and kissed him deeply on the mouth, muffling his moans.  
He had always loved kissing his brother, his lips were just so soft and perfect.. he shoved his own tongue past his swollen lips, into his hot mouth, to start battling with his tongue. They entwined together, while their kiss deepened, leaving them panting and quite out of breath after a few minutes.  
In the meantime, Hermione had shifted to leave some room to Fred, and looked at the twin's heated kiss from a little distance.  
They were so beautiful. Their passion was so sweet and at the same time so strong that she felt a pang of jealousy: they had a bond that she could never experience, something so special and forbidden..  
She watched as they stroked each other's body, caressing their white skin with their big manly hands, with incredible tenderness and lust.  
Their bodies where pressed together, hands slipping over their wet, toned muscles, exploring each other's very inch of skin..  
George arched back his neck, moaning as his brother started sucking and biting lightly his flesh, and slid his hands over Fred's ass, tightening his grip over his little firm buttocks.  
He felt his brother moaning in the crook of his neck, biting hard the skin over the collarbone and leaving a red mark, while he pressed himself harder over the other's body, grunting of pleasure for the friction between their members.  
He felt like he was going mad, he needed some release, he needed to hear his brother screaming his name..  
Fred looked at his brother. He knew how he felt, he knew he needed to be released, but he had no intention of letting him go so easily.  
He threw a glance over his own shoulder, to see how Hermione was doing: she was leaning over the rocky wall, her eyes closed and her breath coming out in little rattling puffs, while her hands roamed over her chest and abdomen, desperately searching for something to grab.  
When she opened her hazel eyes, she immediately found the green ones. Fred wanted her to join them.  
And she wouldn't have waited a second longer.  
She walked back to the twins, smirking at them; Fred disentangled one of his hands from his brother hair and encircled her waist, pulling her closer to their mouths.  
George started biting her neck, while Fred planted soft little kiss over her ear, but she had other plans.  
She slowly kneeled down on the floor, between them, grabbing both their aroused members in her hands.  
They let out quite moans, while she started stroking, slowly, their length, changing the pressure of her fingers around their thick shafts. She stroked the velvet heads, sending shivers all over their bodies when she pressed her thumbs over their sleets, reaching the little drops of pre cum that had already spilled out.  
She couldn't resist the temptation any longer, and licked the little bitter drops from Fred's velvet head.  
He moaned aloud when he felt her soft tongue tracing little circles on his tip, playing with his sleet, and her smooth, hot lips parting slightly above his head to let it into her mouth.  
She had soon quickened her pace, bobbing her mouth around his shaft, almost to the hilt, while continuing her stroking work at his brother cock.  
George moaned, looking at his twin twisted face, his eyes closed and his breath coming out in short gasps through his gritted teeth, while his hands were entangled in Hermione's curly browm hair down below.  
That vision aroused him more than the stroking itself. He needed to hold her, to be inside of her and feel her gasping under him.

- Hermione - he called with husky voice.

She looked up at him, with those shining hazel eyes, and saw his boiling lust.  
He let her stand up, ignoring the cry of disappointment of his brother, and pushed her to the rock wall, crushing his lips over hers and pressing her body to his, seizing her thighs to his waist and feeling her ankles locking behind his back.  
Now she was suspended, her back against the hard wall, her arms and legs around the solid body of George, feeling his hard cock pressing against her inner thigh, while his sweet lips devoured hers.  
She wasn't rational anymore, feeling the heat in her lower abdomen growing steadily. All that she wanted now was feeling him inside..  
She shifted slightly her hips, moving as to place the tip of his throbbing dick at her entrance.  
George looked into her eyes.

- Hermione.. – he growled – are you sure about it? -

She smiled, pecking his lips and impaling herself with one smooth thrust.

- O-ooh.. God.. - he gasped, feeling her tight muscles clasping around his cock.

She arched her back, pressing her full chest against his.

- aaah.. a-aaahhh... George, you're so.. so.. - she panted.

He retreated almost completely from her, and slammed back harder, making her screaming again.

- yes.. ohhh yes George.. yes please.. -

He grunted and steadied his pace, thrusting harder and deeper inside of her each time and biting her smooth white neck.

- harder... harder, p-please! - she moaned.

He quickened, grabbing her backside and shifting her hips slightly, so he could go deeper.  
Her bum felt so good under his fingers, he squeezed and caressed the soft skin, pulling her closer to him, slamming his cock so hard to hit that sweet sensitive spot inside her that made her moan aloud.  
He watched with the corner of the eye as his brother came closer to them, his hand stroking his gorgeous dick as he watched them making out.  
George wanted to let him to join them, thought, as he thrust again and again inside Hermione.

- George, what are you .. a-aaah.. doing aaah.. aaah.. yes.. yes, please continue.. -

She felt his hands slide down her butts, caressing her tight hole, and then, without any warning, she felt one finger slid inside of it, sending shivers all over her body.  
Now he thrust with both his finger and his cock inside of her, making her squirm and moan, and adding then a second and a third finger to the first one.  
She could feel them scissoring inside of her, she could feel his deep thrust hitting that magic point inside of her, the heat in her abdomen spreading all over her body, feeling the climax coming.  
When George thought she was ready, he removed his fingers from her, tightening his grip on her arse and lifting her from the dark wall.  
He looked at Fred and saw him nodding. He was sure he would have understood.  
Fred placed himself behind Hermione, embracing her waist and pressing his chest against her back.  
She felt his erection pressing against her backside and squirmed in anticipation, grounding her nails into George's shoulder.

- Fred.. please.. ooh.. p-please.. -

He didn't let her say it twice. He positioned his quite thick cock at the entrance of her dilated hole, and pushed with one smooth movement.

- oh, God.. – he moaned – Hermione you're so fucking tight.. -

She moaned. She couldn't do otherwise.  
She felt both the cock inside of her, making her feel awfully complete..

- oh yes.. y-yes.. aaah... aaah.. please.. please harder.. -

Both the twins now were pumping inside of her, each thrust bringing her to the edge of her climax, hitting that spot that made her cry.

- Fred.. ohhh, yes.. that way.. please... –

- do you like it, hm? – he panted – do you want me to continue, 'Mione? -

- ooh yes Fred.. p-please.. -

- a-aaah.. yeah.. oh God, Hermione.. I love you.. –

- I.. aaah.. I love you too Fred.. -

Fred had sped up, thrusting hard inside her ass, grabbing his brother waist, pressing Hermione between their sweaty bodies.  
Seeing the brother speed up, George sped up too, feeling his orgasm nearing.

- Oh God.. please d-don't stop now George.. p-please.. - she pleaded.

- I won't, honey.. – he growled in her ear – just say my name, Hermione.. -

- G-George... George.. ooh, yes... y-yes .. I love you, George..-

- o-oooh God.. yes.. I love you, 'Mione.. aaah.. a-aaahhh.. -

He embraced both Hermione and Fred, feeling his muscles contract, and kissed their screaming face.  
Hermione was the first to come. She couldn't bear another second of that sweet torture, feeling her body shaking hard with her orgasm, her heat spreading through all her body.

- Fred... George.. ooh.. I.. aaahhh..I think I'm.. -

She didn't finish the sentence. She moaned aloud when the climax hit her, feeling all her muscles tense.

- ooh God.. 'Mione... F-Fred... -

- George... a-aaah... -

Her voice crying their name aloud made them violently cum together, screaming each other's name and then stumbling to the wet floor, exhausted.  
They remained as they were for some minutes, just letting the water pouring over their tired bodies like summer rain, hearing the sound of their heavy breaths.

- Hermione.. -

The sound of Fred's voice made her turn around, facing him and snuggling closer to his chest, her head resting on the crook of his neck.

- I.. I was serious before.. – he whispered in her hair – I.. I really love you.. -

She looked up at his green eyes, smiling sweetly.

- I wasn't joking either, Fred.. – she answered, placing a small kiss on his lips – I love you.. -

She turned around again, to face George's anxious eyes.

- and I love you too, George.. –

He bent forward to kiss softly her lips.

- you can't even imagine how long we've been waiting for this.. - he whispered

she arched an eyebrow, a small smile plastered on her face.

- I think I might have an idea.. -

_**what did you think about it? let me know! :)**_


End file.
